


Show Me Your Moves

by SwoodMaxProductions



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Good Ganondorf, Sparring, mentoring, somewhat AU, takes place between the Melee and Brawl eras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: An explanation of similar movesets through the story of the unlikely friendship between a superhero-esque race car driver and a grizzled walking apocalypse.
Relationships: Captain Falcon & Ganondorf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Show Me Your Moves

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this concept so much I just had to write it.

Douglas Jay Falcon was not a naturally wary man. He’d made a career as both a bounty hunter and a racer, and when those careers had begun to fade, he was approached by a stranger in a white suit and readily accepted an invitation into the most bizarre, incredible place he could ever begin to imagine.

But the new arrival to the interdimensional realm gave him a very bad feeling.

He was a giant of a man, taller than even Captain Falcon himself, and built like a brick wall. What appeared to be a form of condensed dreadlocks were held in place by some kind of spiked crown, and to top it off, his skin was unsettlingly grey-green, like obsidian.

He looked like some kind of gargoyle, weathered, scarred, and unnervingly grim. On the rare occasions that he spoke, his voice sounded like scraping stones, like something had done a poor job of trying to claw out his throat.

Something was just… wrong about him. And the stories didn’t help. 

He’d heard that this man was evil incarnate, death and destruction personified. He’d heard that he’d survived an execution by impalement, that he’d felled nations, that he was practically a god.

The man himself, this… Ganondorf… gave Falcon the nagging suspicion that at least half of these terrible things were true. The Dittos at the Smash Mansion that had imitated him before he officially joined hadn’t been able to do him justice.

He was fairly easy to avoid, though. He was constantly either training, alone, or in the library. He avoided conversation, and used his intimidating presence to enforce his isolation. So far, the only Smasher to really go up and try to talk to him was Kirby. He didn’t seem to be making much progress. Falcon often passed him while training, and he would either not look at him at all, or… study him, for lack of a better term, with yellow eyes that bored into your soul, evaluating everything about you.

This time, however, it was neither.

As Falcon was making his way to the portal into the Multi-Man Melee, Ganondorf’s eyes locked onto him, the huge man moving to intercept him. Ganondorf was now standing between him and the portal.

Oh shit.

“You were granted pyrokinesis,” he rumbled.

“Uh… yeah…”

What did he want? What was he going to do? Captain Falcon knew that in here, the stage wards wouldn’t protect him and—

“I can help.”

Falcon’s train of thought abruptly hit a cow wandering onto its tracks.

“Wait— what?”

“I can show you how to use it.”

~~~

“Oh hey, Captain Falcon! What happened?”

Falcon flopped onto the couch before replying to Fox.

“Ganondorf happened. He’s been… I dunno… helping me.”

Fox only looked even more confused.

“I’ve been sparring with him and he’s showing me how to use these fire powers the Hands gave me. The man’s a beast.”

”...Yeah,” said Fox, slightly surprised at Falcon’s story, “I kinda figured.”

”He told me to meet him tomorrow, and I’m not sure if it was a threat or what, because from what I’ve seen, he’s just... like that.”

Fox cast him a worried glance.

”Are you gonna go?”

”...Yeah.”

~~~

“Precept one: Skill. The warrior is the true power behind a weapon. Precept two: Spirit. The strength of the body and mind are honed by the strength of the soul.”

“...What?”

“They’re the first of the Seven Precepts. They were taught to me as a child, when I began my training.”

The ensuing match was short and brutal. Falcon suspected it was a demonstration of some sort, maybe to show him how far he had to go. All he was really learning at the moment was that Ganondorf was absolutely terrifying. The man hit like a freight train, and could shrug off blows with uncanny ease. Focusing his pyrokinesis, he threw a punch as hard as he could at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf was ready. He grabbed Falcon’s arm with vicious speed, yanking him off of his feet and slamming him into the ground like a sledgehammer.

Winded, reeling from the explosion of pain, Falcon could see Ganondorf looming over him, his demeanor different— and outright disturbing. Bloodlust and hatred blazing in his eyes, a wall of twitching, coiled muscle, he seemed prepared to try to break through the wards and kill him right there.

And yet he didn’t. It was almost shocking when Ganondorf took a step back, squeezing his eyes shut and seemingly trying to ground himself.

“Precept seven,” he panted, “is Gentleness. Cruelty is a crutch used by the weak.”

Ganondorf opened his eyes. The burning hate was gone.

“Here,” he said, offering an enormous hand, “Get up. We’ll do it again.”

~~~

The power was a part of him. Just like his arm. Just as Ganondorf had said.

“Falcon… PUNCH!”

The sandbag hurtled away, farther than ever.

“...Do you really have to do that every time.”

Falcon just gave him a thumbs-up.

“Yes!”


End file.
